Partners in Time (Explanations)
Here are the stories for the episodes for Partners in Time... Episode 1: The Star of Darkness In this episode the go to Clom. They find out that the star has been polluting the planet and killing all of the Abzorballoffs. Martha and Mickey climb the biggest building and shoot the star. It explodes into a big ball of flames, nearly killing the two. Episode 2: Metal Harms In this episode they go to London. When they go to a nearby hospital they find taht a man is dying because somehow, a piece of metal is inside his stomach. Mickey sees the x-ray and notices that the metal is infact a cyberman head. They realise that the CyberFlu is in fact turning someone into a Cyberman. They both run outside and see all of the ill and dead patients rise up and murmer delete. They run to Big Ben and climb into the clockwork, desperate to hide. They then see a massive Cyber network inside, with a CyberKing ontop. The shoot the wires killing the King, and returning everyone to normal. Episode 3: Claws of Fury (Part 1 of 2) This episode they go to Raxo'rious. They find out that many Blatheen have been having strange dreams about Death. They try to help, but a huge explosion happens. The Slitheen have arrived, ready to kill. Episode 4: Planet of Blood (Part 2 of 2) Carrying on from Claws of Fury, the duo side with the Blatheen, fighting to get to the core of the planet. They must activate a distress call to other Raxo'rians. They get there, but a Slitheen is waiting. She darts Mickey but Martha shoots her. Martha activates the beacon, saying to Mickey everything will be alright. The rest of the Raxo'rians arrive, killing most of the Slitheen. Mickey is healed by a Blatheen, in return for Martha helping the Blatheen. He gives Martha a new Teleporter. Episode 5: Just a Mate The pair go the Planet of the Hath, and find out they've been enslaved. They investigate further, and see a Sycorax soldier beating a Hath. Mickey knocks him out and asks the Hath if hes okay. He nods his head, points to the stairs and runs off. The team go up the stairs to find the Sycorax leader. He says to Mickey, If you can be me in a Sword fight, we will leave and let the Hath go. If I win, I kill you and your lady friend. He agrees. They have a fight, which Mickey ends up winning. Under rules, The Sycorax leave. Episode 6: The Crack In this episode, they go home, and find a small crack in Mickeys room. Next door, there is a scream. They rush next door and open the womans door. A Weeping Angel was standing at the door. Martha screamed and told Mickey to run. They locked themselves in the house and saw the Angel disguising itself in the garden, so it wouldn't draw attention. Martha called the Doctor and told him. He said that they should lead the Angel back through the crack. So they grabbed a key and pretended it was the Tardis Key. They opened the door to see the Angel wasn't there, but infact behind them, in the hallway, snarling. The run past it and upstairs, shouting that they have the Tardis key. They turn round to see the Angel snarling closer now. Martha stands in Mickeys room and shows the Angel the key.... then blinks. The Angel is right up close now, so Martha throws the key through the crack. She blinks agin. The Angel is gone, along with the crack.